The Arctic Circle
"The Arctic Circle" is the third episode of "The Hero Generation." Synopsis Living Snowmen threaten Joe's relaxing snow day off from school. Plot Plunk. Plunk. Plunk. KERPLUNK. As I awoke from a nap, it took me a moment to realize snowballs were being thrown at my window. Wait, snowballs?! Yes! It snowed! That means I most likely got off from school today. My friends were probably throwing snowballs at my window to get my attention. I tried to look out the window, but it was frosted with ice. So I scrambled downstairs, and swung open the front door. "Hey, guys, what's up-" I started. But then I realized my friends were not 3 foot tall Snowmen. Their grins were caverns of ice, their teeth razor sharp icicles. Their eyes watched me- or, atleast I thought so... it's hard to tell when Snowmen have coal for eyes. They giggled, throwing snowballs at me with lightning quick speed. "Agh!" I yelled, ducking behind my front door. They were coming for me, throwing snowballs at lightning fast speeds. So much for sleeping in. I'll just have to match them at their own game. I pulled out the KeyTrix- which, yes, I kept in my pocket at all times- and activated the holographic playlist. "No messing around, KeyTrix. I don't want Makeshift. I don't want HayWire. I want BioHazard. Do you hear me? BioHazard!" I pushed down the hourglass symbol, and in a flash of green light, shiny red metal armor grew over my whole body. Green, metallic wings sprouted from my back. "All right! I got who I asked for!" I said. "BioHazard ought to give you a run for your money." I used my super speed to charge at them, using my keen senses to dodge the speeding snowballs, which now seemed slow-mo to me. Little did I know the driveway was still covered in ice, so I went and slipped. "Whoa, whoa!" I yelped as I slid down the drive way. The Snowmen laughed like maniacs. "Think that's funny, huh?" I asked. They nodded, surpressing their smiles. I sprouted my green wings and hovering above the ice. "It was a rhetorical question," I growled. I shot explosive green discs at them, each disc landing right in their stomachs. One by one, all three Snowmen exploded into chunks of ice and snow. But just as I thought my job was done, they regenerated and started cracking up laughing. I shot more explosive discs at them, but they kept regenerating. It was times like this, when I turned into an alien that could do absolutely nothing to the enemy, that made me mad. So what could defeat these guys? They were snowmen. Made of snow. They couldn't regenerate if there was no snow to regenerate them with, right? I shot an explosive disc not at the snowmen, but at a tree branch. It broke off of the tree, and started to burn. I picked up the stick and aimed it at the snowmen. "Back! Back! Back, I say! So help me, I will MELT your BUTTS OFF." I said to them as my KeyTrix timed out and turned me back to human. As long as I had this burning stick, I didn't need an alien. The Snowmen instantly stopped laughing, horrified expressions replacing their amused expressions. Suddenly, they all started shrieking to the point where I had to drop the stick and cover my ears. They kept shreiking and shreiking, and suddenly, more snowmen came from all directions to see what was wrong. They just called for back up. There were atleast a hundred snowmen surrounding me now. I activated the KeyTrix, found the hologram of Chill Factor, and pressed down the hourglass symbol. The green light flashed, and all the snowmen looked stunned. "Freeze," I said in a deep, breathy voice. I held up my icy hands and shot ice beams at the snowmen, freezing them in their tracks. Chill Factor will defenitely put these guys on ice- permanently. "I'm beating you in your own game, I hope you know that." I told them, freezing even more of them. But the remaining snowmen pelted me with snowballs. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem. But with 75 or 80 snowmen throwing 10 snowballs a second at you, it's kind of painful. I put up an ice wall to protect me until I came up with a plan. I tried twisting the hourglass symbol on my chest, attempting to turn into a different alien who might be able to handle things better than Chill Factor- but I still had no luck. I'd have to wait until I transformed back to human. So I'll make due. I jumped out from my ice wall, and shot down thousands of snowballs with an icy mist that froze objects on contact. Then, I removed my mask that helped me breathe liquid nitrogen gas, and exhaled- completely freezing all the snowmen. I replaced the mask over my mouth as the KeyTrix beeped and timed out. What was I going to do with these guys? I can't leave a hundred frozen snowmen in my driveway. Hmm... ice and snow can turn from solids to liquids to gases, right? "KeyTrix, don't fail me now," I said as I activated the holographic playlist. When I reached the alien I wanted, I pressed down the hourglass symbol. My arms felt like jello, and my body was as heavy as metal. "All right! Thank you, KeyTrix!" I exclaimed. "In theory, Void Matter should be able to transform the ice and the snowmen's particles from solids into gases. Then, bye bye snowmen!" My inky black slime arms stretched and turned, conjuring up a fog that cackled the frozen snowmen. They slowly melted to water, then faded into a thick fog that quickly descended into the atmosphere. "Sweet." I said, the KeyTrix timing out and reverting me to human already. Must've been from overuse. Oh well. Now time to go back to bed. ---- Plunk. Plunk. Plunk. KERPLUNK. I sat up from my bed. "You're kidding me, right?" I growled. I budged open my window, chunks of ice falling away from the window pane. "You guys seriously need to go-" Uh oh. There were 10 eight-foot tall Snowmen outside of my house. "Can't anything be normal for once?" I asked. "You know, no villains? Just a modern-day triviality?" I grabbed my KeyTrix, activated the holographic playlist, and pressed down the hourglass symbol. In a flash of light, Igneo stood in my place. "Not that I have a problem with kicking your butts, guys." I added. I jumped out the window, smashing down to the ground- hard. But Igneo was made of the hardest stone material ever- the landing didn't even make a scratch. And if concrete can't break me, then walking slushies couldn't, either. "Come on," I urged. "Give it your best shot." And, apparently, they did. They raised their bulky arms, firing a reign of icicles at me. If I was any other alien, I'd be ducking behind something, taking cover. But the icicles harmlessly bounced right off of Igneo's rock hard skin. As I was about to punch one of the monster snowmen, I noticed something. There was a circle inside of another circle engraved on its snow body- some sort of symbol. I doubted snowmen had branding marks. I smashed my fist into the concrete driveway, willing spikes of rock and minerals to shoot out of the ground. Then I summoned them upwards, lifing them with my gravity powers- the snowmen were my pinatas, and the concrete spikes were my sticks. I mercillesly smashed all 10 snowmen to slush. "And stay out," I said to them, but realizing they weren't exactly 'in' anywhere. "I mean... uh... stay away." Not as cliche as classic super hero cartoons, but it still worked. As I started to walk away, the snowmen reformed. Then, all 10 of them formed a circle. After joining their bulky snow arms together, everything inside of that ring was glowing gold. Then, a gold beam shot up towards the sky, and brought down a huge amount of snow, which formed into some sort hand. It reached down, and before I could react, it grabbed me. I tried punching it, but it didn't work. I watched helplessly as I took me higher and higher into the sky, less and less time I had before the KeyTrix decided to time out on me. Of course, the hand just decided to throw me down towards the ground. Little did they know, as long as I was Igneo, I would survive the fall. But as I was falling, the KeyTrix started timing out. "Uh oh," I gasped. I had a few seconds left, and I was close to landing. So, I targeted my landing spot to be right in the center of the ring the snowmen had formed. I plummeted down, hitting the concrete so hard a ripple of broken concrete shattered in every direction, exactly how I'd hoped it would happen. The ripple shot the snowmen with broken shards of concrete, resulting them to piles of slush- for good. No sign of the giant snow hand, and no more glowing ring. The KeyTrix reverted me back to human. "Well, glad that's done," I said to myself, "but what am I going to tell my mom about the drive way?" Aliens used *BioHazard *Chill Factor *Void Matter *Igneo Trivia *Living snowmen may be a referrence to Frosty The Snowman. Category:Episodes Category:The Hero Generation